Beyond This Place There Be Dragons
by HeyPeople76
Summary: Logan has always liked maps, but what did dragons have to do with it? One-shot, Kogan


As a little boy Logan had always been fascinated with maps. He loved holding it in the back seat when they were going somewhere and telling his parents where to go even if it was just 20 minutes to his grandma's house. His parents would always smile and laugh and thank him, his father always making the joke that they could end up in Canada without him.

Logan especially liked old maps. The ones that explorers and pirates used to charter new land and find buried treasure. His father had one up in his office and Logan could sit for hours just studying it.

The one part he didn't understand was why they were missing part of the map. It took up about three quarters of the old parchment, but the last part was just blank with the saying "Beyond this place there be dragons" and Logan just didn't get it. Dragons don't exist so why were they on the map?

He asked his mom one day and she said that the old mapmakers used the saying for land that hadn't been explored yet and was just a saying having nothing to do with actual dragons. Logan considered himself to be a very smart person, but still couldn't wrap his head around it. If it had nothing to do with dragons then why say it in the first place?

He was eight back then and even nine years later when her was 17 the question still haunted him sometimes. Why was it so hard to figure out?

Logan seemed to be asking that question a lot lately though with his hormones going completely out of whack. The other day he had walked into his shared room with Kendall and say Kendall getting dressed for the day. Now having known the boy since pre-K and sharing a room for a year now you think this would have been a normal occurrence between both boys and it was, but for some reason seeing Kendall bending over into his closet with only jeans on made Logan's heart swell and jeans shrink a little.

Having found the piece of clothing he was looking for Kendall turned around and noticed the very flushed Logan. "Hey Logan, you okay man?"

"Y-yeah.W-what", he cleared his throat "What makes you say that?"

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "You're looking kind of red. You feelin okay?"

"Yeah just took a shower, water was kinda hot."

Kendall raised an eyebrow scrutinizing Logan under his gaze noticing his dry hair and no towel. "Okay whatever you say Logan."

He clearly wasn't convinced, but threw his shirt on and left the apartment without another word. Logan took this as an opportunity to strip and actually take a shower to deal with his little "problem".

La

He looked to the painted white walls of the shower after he was done with the water still falling all over him like rain. Exactly how many times had he gone swimming with Kendall, or had to change in the same room as him at the same time? Why was he having this problem now?

Logan knew he had always been a little more in touch with his feminine side than most guys. He liked things to be neat and organized, he enjoyed cooking, and he yelled higher pitch than most boys his age. Well maybe besides James, but still there was no way he could be gay. Could he?

Logan sat there under the shower head until the water ran cold. Who knows how long he had been in there though. Apparently it was long enough for his three friends to get home including Kendall who noticed him come out of the bathroom with a confused look on his face. "Hey Logan I thought you just took a shower before I left."

This stopped Logan in his tracks and he spun around to see three pairs of eyes on him. "Uh yeah I did. I just spilled something on me?"

It came out as more of a question and the other didn't look convinced, especially Kendall. "Really? Are you sure your okay Logan? You've been acting weird pretty much all day."

"Yeah guys I'm…" and with that he sprinted to his room and locked the door. He heard footsteps and the knob jingle, but just went and sat under the only window in the room between the two night stands. Logan knew that the door could only be opened from the inside when locked and thought that Kendall had yet to figure that out considering he kept pounding on the door and turning the door knob."Logan? Come on, open the door!"

Logan just sat there ignoring him. He pulled my knees up and hugged them to his body balancing his chin on his knees. He didn't know how long he sat there until he noticed there were tears running down his face. Logan had officially come to two conclusions.

One, he was gay.

And two, he had a crush on his best friend, roommate, and band mate Kendall.

This scared Logan to no end. How had he not seen this before? Camille had been his first ever actual girlfriend and he had only gone out with her to make her happy.

Later the knocking stopped and Logan wiped the tears away only to have them be replaced by more. There was no way that Kendall could be gay and Logan knew that all he would get out of this was a broken heart. Kendall was happy with Jo and even if that somehow didn't work out he would find some other pretty girl to date. I didn't matter though. If Logan couldn't have Kendall to himself then he wanted him to be happy with whomever he chose.

After a while his back started hurting so Logan stood up, unlocked the door, and started changing into pajamas noticing the time on the night stand. He was just getting into bed when he heard Kendall enter the room and flop onto his bed across the room lying on his back, head down, twiddling his thumbs. To Logan this looked kind of peculiar so he asked him "Uh Kendall? You okay?"

He stopped playing with his thumbs, but didn't lift his head up. He gave what Logan guessed could pass for a tight lipped smile with his head still down. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He spoke very softly and gently which made Logan worry more. "You sure?"

This time he didn't say anything, but lifted his head to look at Logan with a blank face. Kendall got up from his bed and walked over to Logan's side of the room. He sat down on the bed next to Logan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a side hug. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle and laid his head on his shoulder to have Kendall lay his head on top. Logan decided that since this pose, or ones similar to it had been going on since they had first met in pre-K that he was okay.

They sat there for a long time until Kendall spoke up softly again. "I broke up with Jo today."

Logan wasn't sure if he should jump for joy, or not. He was quickly brought back to reality. As soon as Kendall was over this Logan was sure that he would join the ranks of the other two straight and single members of Big Time Rush and go out to find another girlfriend.

Logan sighed. It never ends. "Why?"

Kendall gave a little smirk. "I prefer brunettes."

Even though he should have rolled his eyes at his friend's pathetic humor, Logan couldn't help but crack up at his. Pretty soon they had detangled themselves and Kendall was laughing too.

They laughed for a little while, but quickly lapsed into silence again. This one was more comfortable though and less awkward. Logan decided to break it. "Is that the only reason?"

Kendall smirked again. "No…but it's part of it."

Logan gave him a little smile and put his head down. He could feel Kendall's gaze burning into his skull, but ignored him anyways.

Then he felt a hand under his chin and his head being gently lifted up. Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes while his thumb had now started stroking his cheek. He wasn't sure who had started leaning in, but soon enough their heads collided and Logan got the best kiss of his entire life. There was no tongue, just a sweet kiss that was over all too soon.

They pulled away at the same time and just sat there staring at each other for a little while. Logan's mind was reeling with questions, but soon it realized the truth behind Kendall's actions and words. "Me?"

It had come out as more of a squeak and Kendall gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you."

He kissed him again and then they both participated in activities that still made Logan blush to this day. That was all eight years ago and they were both 25 now. Big Time Rush had broken up long ago, but the guys still lived in a conjoined apartment in Minnesota, Kendall and Logan in one and Carlos and James in the other. Nothing could ever break them apart.

Logan laid his bed thinking about all that had happened since he was a small kid. He was still fascinated by maps. His father had even given him the one that hung in his study and it now hung proudly in the living room. As he thought about maps his thoughts turned to the dragons.

He was so busy thinking that he almost didn't notice his blond husband of four years climb into bed next to him and kiss his cheek goodnight. Logan then decided that he finally understood what the old mapmakers were trying to say.

If the land had never actually been explored then for all they knew there could be dragon there. Part of the fun of exploring, even if there was the possibility of getting killed, was finding out what the land actually held.

Logan thought that this sounded a lot like his life. The odds were against him, but part of the fun was seeing what tomorrow would bring and hey maybe actually slay a dragon or two in his path. He wouldn't let haters bring him down just like he wouldn't when they had been announced a week after the eventful night.

Life is a roller coaster, but it's also uncharted territory. So beyond this point in his life right now…

There be dragons.

L

Just a little something that came to me while I was sitting in my room bored. The part of the story that has to do with dragons and maps minus the Logan part is all true! It's an actual saying, my mom has a plaque that says it over our kitchen sink cuz we live in the middle of nowhere.

Now REVIEW!


End file.
